Battle For Ice Citadel
Battle For Ice Citadel is a camp hosted by BeAwesomeOne2. He choose Ice Citadel because no one used any cold related placed in their camps. This is probably the first camp that have Recommended Characters from BFDI, II, OU and OM competing at the same time. Episode 0 Speaker Announcer is announcing the challenge for Clock and Taco (reference to BFSP), when suddenly Blue Speaker Announcer appear to host an object show. Speaker Announcer don't let him host any show and after exchange of words, Speaker Announcer hit Blue Speaker Announcer with a hammer and send him to the Earth (in South Pole to be specific). After 3 hours, Snowball finds Blue Speaker and take him to his Citadel. When he wakes up he decided to create a camp where this Citadel will be a Grand Prise Snowball strongly disagree with this idea but when Blue Speaker Announcer sais "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!", Snowball quickly changed his mind and that's how this canp started. Episode 1 First challenge is to came out with the team names. Also team are already formed. At the results we find out that the team names are (Team captains are in Italics): 'Freezing Flipsters: '''8-Ball, ''Eggy, Grassy, Marker, Naily, Saw. 'Wintry Icicles: '''Banana, Cookie, Magnifying Glass, Poptart, ''Spikey-Mervert, Teddy Bear. 'Cooled Strength: '''3DS, ''Bubble Gum, MiiU, Milk, OU Remote, USB 'Chilling Crusaders: '''Cup, Dollar, ''Flower Pot, Joshua, Radio, Tune Also the team who receive the lowest average score will be up for elimination (except for the person with the best name on their team) and it turns out that Freezing Flipsters received the lowest score (4.5) which means that 8-Ball, Grassy, Marker, Naily and Saw are up for elimination. (Note: Eggy got immunity because he comes out with better team name than other members of Freezing Flipsters) Episode 2 First person that was eliminated was 8 Ball with 6 votes (other person in bottom 2 was Naily). The next challenge is called "Snowball Massacre". In this chalenge, contestants has to throw snowballs at each others. First team who lost their team members first are up for elimination. Elimination note: If username was doing challenges 'as often as he signing up to camps, 'then he might have chance to win this camp. Rules *You can sign up only as one character. *If you don't do 3 challenges in a row you will be up for resign ups. *No cheating. *And most importanly HAVE FUN! Contestants Table WIN - Person win challenge in this episode LOSE - Person lose challenge and is up for elimination IN - Person is safe LOW - Bottom Two OUT - Eliminated BOB - Best of Best BOW - Best of Worst Green - Contestant/team wins the challenge. Red - Contestant is eliminated. Pink - Contestant was in bottom two. Yellow - Contestant returned/joined in this episode. Cyan - Team "Freezing Flipsters" White - Team "Wintry Icicles" Steel Blue - Team "Cooled Strength" Turquoise - Team "Chilling Crusaders" Current Tokens 3DS-None 8-Ball-None Banana-None Bubble Gum-Win, Immunity Cookie-None Cup-None Dollar-Win Eggy-Win, Immunity Flower Pot-Win, Immunity Grassy-None Joshua-None Marker-None Magnifying Glass-None MiiU-Immunity Milk-None Naily-None Poptart-None Radio-None O.U. Remote-None Saw-None Spikey Mervert-Win, Immunity Teddy Bear-None Tune-Revenge USB-None Character Bodies 3DS Idle.png|3DS Body 8 Ball Idle.png|8 Ball Body Banana Idle.png|Banana Body Bubble Gum Idle.png|Bubble Gum Body Cookie Idle.png|Cookie Body Cup Idle.png|Cup Body Dollar Idle.png|Dollar Body Eggy Idle.png|Eggy Body Grassy Idle.png|Grassy Body Flower Pot Idle.png|Flower Pot Body Joshua Idle.png|Joshua Body Marker Idle.png|Marker Body MG Idle.png|M.G. Body Mild Idle.png|Milk Body Naily Idle.png|Naily Body Poptart Idle.png|Poptart Body Radio Idle.png|Radio Body O.U. Remote Body.png|Remote Body Saw Idle.png|Saw Body SM Idle.png|Spikey-Mervert Body Teddy Bear Idle.png|Teddy Bear Body Tune Idle.png|Tune Body USB Idle.png|USB Body MiiU Idle.png|MiiU Body Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BeAwesomeOne2 Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Battle for Gold Palace Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Battle For Groink Island Category:Battle For Dream Planet Category:Camp Category:WaluigiFreak789 Category:RetroRuoy Category:Jacknjellify